


No fucks in the air

by ewela1130



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: hot cops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewela1130/pseuds/ewela1130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am hilarious</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <a href="http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/115801852899/i-am-hilarious">On Tumblr</a>
  </strong>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	No fucks in the air

**Author's Note:**

> I am hilarious
> 
> **[On Tumblr](http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/115801852899/i-am-hilarious) **


End file.
